


Thinking About You

by the_northern_star



Category: Charlie Bone Universe - Jenny Nimmo
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_northern_star/pseuds/the_northern_star
Summary: After rereading the cotrk series, I discovered that there was something annoying me. In the last book, at the beginning, Tancred goes out to Mr. Onimouse to warn him, gets in a scuffle with Ashkelan Kapaldi and is eventually rescued by Paton and brought to the bookshop. Emma is there (because she was sick?) and he decidedes to stay at their house. But this scene is never hinted at/continued in any way throughout the book. Which annoyed me. So I continued it myself.





	Thinking About You

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that the first paragraph or so isnt mine... but no one will read this anyway because the cotrk fandom is the same size as my pinky sooooo

"It's all right to stay the night, is it?" Tancred asked Miss Ingledew, darting a look at Emma.

"We'll make up a bed on the sofa," Miss Ingledew said with a smile.

Paton decided it was time for him to leave. He wished everyone a goodnight and reminded Miss Ingledew to lock and bolt the door as soon as he had left. He waited outside the shop while she did this, and then she waved at him through the glass door, and he set off.

Miss Ingledew watched with an uncharacteristically dreamy smile as Paton Yewbeam walked away. She noticed the two teens with her staring and quickly hurried away, telling her niece to make some cocoa while she got some sheets for Tancred.

Emma began heating the milk in the warm kitchen as Tancred watched. Her pale blonde hair looked like spun gold, like the silk from a corn stalk. Emma felt Tancred's gaze directed on her and she looked up, their eyes meeting. For a moment, they held each others gaze. But then pink flooded both their cheeks and they looked away, embarassed and red.

Fortunately, Miss Ingledew entered the room at that moment, her arms laden with sheets. Tancred leapt up to help her, desperate to leave the uncomfortable situation.

Suddenly Miss Ingledew looked up and exclaimed, "Emma, you've burnt the milk!"

And so she had. Horrified and embarassed, Emma quickly poured away the milk she had burnt, watching Tancred help her Aunt make his bed on the sofa. She couldn't help but admit that she loved the way his blonde hair crackled with electricity when he got excited, and how his green cape would fly up like the sails of a boat, filled with the breezes that tended to accompany his emotion...

Pushing away her thoughts of Tancred, she quickly heated up some more milk and afterwards the three of them drank their cocoa in silence, the tension in the room thick enough to cut with a knife. Sensing this feeling, Miss Ingledew quickly said goodnight to her guest and gave her niece a kiss on the cheek and hurried upstairs.

Emma and Tancred sat in silence, watching each other out of the corners of their eyes, their faces flushed. After finishing her cocoa, Emma murmured goodnight to Tancred, who hastily returned the gesture, and she fled from the room. Upstairs she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to sleep.

Downstairs Tancred sat on the sofa, deep in thought. Because the Bloors and their allies presumed him dead, he could not return to the academy. And Emma was staying home sick for the rest of the week. A smile crept upon his lips. Maybe he could spend more time at the bookshop? And possibly see more of Emma? A gentle breeze whipped around the room and he lay down on the couch, satisfied and warm.

Upstairs, Emma felt exactly the opposite. Her thoughts were racing. She thought about poor Billy, trapped in Badlock without a way out and how the recent arrival of Lord Grimwald had suddenly raised the stakes. Unable to sleep, she padded downstairs, barefoot. Downstairs she walked into the darkened living room. The sight of Tancred on the sofa made her smile.

Tancred sat up. "Is that you, Em?"

"Yeah," she replied, "I can't sleep."

Feeling particularly brave, she sat down on the end of the sofa, right by his feet.

A thought came to Tancred and he blushed hard, hoping Emma couldn't see it in the dark.

"Would you... uhm.... want to... like, er, uh..." Tancred gulped, his words caught in his throat. He simply patted the sofa beside him.

Emma reddend too. Swallowing hard, she answered, "Um, sure."

Nearly tripping over her own feet, she stumbled towards him. She was glad it was dark so he couldn't see this. She managed to lay down beside him, and he gently wrapped his arm around her. Feeling his breath warm on the back of her neck, she breathed deeply and slowly drifted off, peacefully enveloped in the weather-boy's smell.

**Author's Note:**

> Well thx for reading. I was happy with this even tho it was a new style for me <3


End file.
